


Dangerous Women

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [48]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, F/F, Non-Consensual Touching, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Threats of Violence, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raina has to catch her breath, she’s so lovely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Women

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Nebula/Raina - fascinate.
> 
> Very hand-wavey timeline. Set after Nebula's events in GotG but before Raina is taken into SHIELD custody in AoS 1.11. Hints that Raina knows she's Inhuman, or at least knows something is up. Or, in other words, major canon divergence.

The woman is subdued when Raina finally sees her.  She’s stiff as a board on the table, strapped down, given a mild sedative—nothing harmful or long-lasting.  The woman isn’t from Earth, that’s for sure.

“What parts of her are real?” Raina addresses the stuttering, nameless doctor on the other side of the bed.  Her fingers gently graze the woman’s cobalt flesh, her stomach doing excited flips in the process—she’s _gorgeous_ , all streamlined and sleek, made of stardust rather than flesh and blood.  Raina has to catch her breath, she’s so lovely.

“Hard to say,” the doctor says.  “She’s got a bit of everything here and there.  Look at the hand.”

Raina does so, picking up the woman’s steely hand—augmented right into her skin.  She laces her fingers through the woman’s metal ones, ignoring the uncomfortable stare of the doctor.  The woman murmured a bit, voice throaty, muscles twitching.  “I’ll assume control of this subject.  Allow us a moment.”

The doctor leaves Raina alone with her fascinating friend.  She cups the woman’s smooth forehead like a mother, wanting to get closer to her.  “How are you feeling?”

The woman moans a little.  “Like…” she sighs, still drowsy.  “Like I want to put a knife in you… _Terran_.” She sniffs, like she’s disgusted, then her eyelids opened slowly, revealing cold, pitch-black eyes like marbles.  “Or maybe…something else.”

Raina breaks into a grin, stomach tightening with arousal.  She always had a weakness for strange and beautiful women who knew too much.


End file.
